<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Gin." by isabeIIa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227549">"Gin."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeIIa/pseuds/isabeIIa'>isabeIIa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Osayachi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Married Life, Other, samu's cooking again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227549</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeIIa/pseuds/isabeIIa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoka loves waking up to the smell of breakfast cooking.</p><p>Osamu loves cooking breakfast for the love of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Osamu/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Osayachi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Gin."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hitoka loved waking up to the smell of breakfast cooking. One of her favourite things to do in the morning. Close third to waking up to him in general, and waking up to him serving her breakfast in bed.</p><p>She rolled around a little, waking up, before sitting up and moving to dangle her feet over the edge of the bed. Her feet dropped to where her ‘Mr. and Mrs. Miya’ slippers were sitting, and she slipped her feet inside.</p><p>She then started wondering around the room, looking for something to wear for the morning. She started going through her own clothes, but, unsurprisingly, most were getting to small, for the moment.</p><p>So she moved onto his clothes.</p><p>It took her less than a minute to find a comfy, warm hoodie. One that was much, much larger on her than on him.</p><p>She walked out the door of their bedroom, down the hallway of their house, and into the space of their kitchen.</p><p>There he was, shirtless, sweatpants sitting dangerously low on his hips, which were swaying to the music he was playing, as he flipped the pancakes and tossed the scrambled eggs around.</p><p>Hitoka waddled her way over to him, wrapping her arms around him from behind, pressing her cheek to his back.</p><p>Osamu quickly finished dishing up breakfast, turned the stove off, and turned to face his wife. Leaning down to kiss her, he started backing her up to the kitchen island.</p><p>Once her back softly hit the kitchen island, Osamu was quick to help her up to sit on it, as he’s done many times before. He turned back to where he had dished up their food, and brought them over to her, where she was eagerly waiting.</p><p>He placed a plate either side of her, and cupped her face to kiss her again.</p><p>She broke the kiss and started digging into her double serving of food, much to Osamu’s dismay.</p><p>“Aww c’mon! I’m eating for two here!” She chuckled at his mock pout, which turned into a very real smile as she finished her sentence.</p><p>“You are, and I couldn’t be happier.” Osamu said through his smile, placing one of his hands on Hitoka’s very round, very pregnant belly.</p><p>“So, have you thought about the name I suggested?” Osamu asked.</p><p>“‘Samu! We’re not naming our child Onigiri!” She started giggling like a maniac, still not over the fact he actually suggested it.</p><p>“Aww c’mon! Why not?” </p><p>“What if.. what if someone mistake our child for food!” She waved her fork around as she spoke. “What if I’m at work and I need to leave to pick them up, tell my client I’m off to pick up Onigiri and they ask what kind! Like, what kind of onigiri! Then I’ll have to explain to them I meant my child because I let my food obsessed husband pick the name!” Her little rant was very cute to Osamu, and he smiled down at her as she continued eating her food.</p><p>“‘Toka, you’re making me sound like the only thing on my mind is food. I have other names too, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Like what?” She looked up at him with wide, curious eyes.</p><p>“Gin.”</p><p>The second the words left his mouth; she knew there was no doubt about it.</p><p>Something inside her, besides the baby, started making her feel all giddy. She couldn’t stop the smile from overtaking her face, and she got a warm, comfy feeling, that spread all through her body.</p><p>That was it. Their baby’s name will be Gin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>